Act 10 - Moon (episode)
:This page is for the tenth episode of the second anime series. For the tenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 10 - Moon. Act 10 - Moon is the tenth episode of the second anime series. It first aired in Japan on November 15, 2014. Summary The five Sailor Senshi visit the ravaged ruins and destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and they meet the soul/spirit of Queen Serenity I, who tells them about their past lives during the time of the Silver Millennium. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl succeeds in turning Prince Endymion to the dark side and gives him his first assignment: Find and steal the mightily powerful Silver Crystal from the Moon Princess and eliminate her. Plot While waiting for the full moon, Usagi's father gives her the Silver Crystal which she asked him to turn into a necklace. When the full moon finally arrives, the Sailor Senshi teleports to the moon by transforming to their Senshi forms and combining their powers. They arrive in Mare Serenetatis (Sea of Serenity). The moon is dark, cold and extremely silent. Looking around, they see the remains of the Moon Palace, turned to stone. As they look around, they approach the Crystal Tower, where they find a sword embedded in a pedestal. The Sailor Senshi struggle to remove the sword, which is finally removed successfully by Sailor Venus. Immediately, a hologram of Queen Serenity appears before them, telling that the mystic sword was for the four Inner Sailor Senshi alone. She is glad to see Sailor Moon, calling her Serenity. She spoke to them about their past lives, about the deadly war that caused the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and the deaths of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Before dying, Queen Serenity used her power to seal the evil away and cause everyone to be reborn. Queen Serenity tells the Sailor Senshi that now they have to destroy the evil once and for all, and reassures Sailor Moon that Mamoru is still alive. Back at the Dark Kingdom, the Shitennou overhear Queen Beryl talking to Queen Metaria. The latter expressed concern as to what would happen if the Shitennou had their former memories awakened. Hearing this, the Shittenou regained their memories. They realize that they were the Four Knights and that Tuxedo Mask is their master, Prince Endymion. They regret working for the Dark Kingdom, but Queen Beryl shows up and immediately uses her power to bring them back under her control. The Senshi, having returned to earth, are in the secret base when the computers start displaying red signals. They see that the Shitennou had frozen almost the whole earth, including Tokyo. The Shitennou confronts the Senshi. Sailor Venus tells the rest that in the past, they were in love with the Four Knights. However, the Shitennou are not interested, and attack the senshi. Sailor Moon flies to space and uses Moon Healing Escalation to rid the world of ice. The Sailor Senshi perform Sailor Planet Power, and the Shitennou are injured. Swearing revenge, they disappear. Queen Beryl resurrects Prince Endymion, who is now under her evil mind control, and orders him to kill Princess Serenity and steal the Silver Crystal. The last scene is Endymion dressed in his school uniform walking down the streets of Tokyo. Changes Changes from the Manga * Romantic relationships between the Inner Senshi, and the Shitennou are not definitively canon. * Kunzite temporarily resurrects Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite from their jewels, allowing them to live long enough for all four of the Shitennou to regain their memoires of their past lives as the Four Heavenly Knights who served Prince Endymion before the fallen three dissolve into dust and Queen Beryl reinforces her control over Kunzite. * Kunzite dies via Sailor Planet Attack, meaning all the Shitennou have perished by the time Beryl awakens the evil Tuxedo Mask. * The jewels belonging to the Shitennou are shaped differently from one another. * The Sailor Senshi wear their school uniforms, with the exception of Rei, who wears her priestess robes when they are in the park. * Sailor Jupiter does not make the "Rabbit of the Moon" pun Changes from the Original Anime * The Legendary Sacred Sword never appeared in the original anime. * The Silver Crystal was affixed to the Moon Stick only and did not have a jewel string attached to it: Usagi never wore it as a pendant. * The Sailor Senshi did not intentionally go to the Moon, but were summoned there during a battle with Kunzite. * Princess Serenity was never shown secretly visiting Earth. * Serenity and Endymion were both killed simultaneously by Queen Metaria during the assault on the Moon Kingdom. * The four Sailor Senshi did not fight the Four Heavenly Knights at the same time. * Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite were never revealed to be the loyal Four Heavenly Knights of Prince Endymion during the Silver Millennium nor were they romantically involved with the four Inner Sailor Senshi. * A flashback of Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus visiting Earth was never shown, nor was it stated that they had ever followed Princess Serenity there or met the Four Heavenly Knights. * Tokyo was not frozen over by any of the Shitennou. * Sailor Moon did not fly into Outer Space and heal frozen Tokyo with ''Moon Healing Escalation''. Errors * Even though the five Sailor Soldiers had teleported from Tokyo, they were facing the African continent when they reached space. Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Anime episodes